


The Great Diplomats

by Ickleroonilwazlib



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, War, and pretty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickleroonilwazlib/pseuds/Ickleroonilwazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except they're not. Keeping peace between the clans is tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Diplomats

_This was not how they wanted to represent the Allied Clans._

Just a few days ago, Lincoln and Octavia had enjoyed a tour of the Great City of Texco, where the first thing Octavia noticed were the tall buildings, far taller than anything she’d ever seen, technology which even Raven would be jealous of, and the extensive writing system that was beautiful but complicated. People dressed in some of the brightest clothes she had ever seen; shades of yellows, reds, and oranges had nearly blinded her from the start. She had tasted some of the sweetest fruits in her life, bathed in exotic oils, and had even joined in their welcome ceremony.

Being the official diplomat of the Allied Clans _did_ have some great benefits.

In fact, their first day in Texco, she and Lincoln had their first date together. With joined hands, they had eaten the local delicacies, had watched a few street show, they had even watched the sunset together, a sight far more splendid in this part of the land—-or maybe it was so because they watched it together. The townsfolk were kind people even if they couldn’t understand their language. They spoke an entirely different dialect from theirs though some knew scraps of English here and there.

Octavia discovered that she and Lincoln were a good team. Whereas she had no patience for peace talks, Lincoln could do it easily. His simple words had saved them a lot of needless fighting and some clans had even welcomed them with open arms. At the same time, when it came to battle, they were very much in sync with one another. Lincoln relied on his strength, Octavia on her agility, and both were quite the opponents when faced together.

For her part, Octavia was happy to get away from Tondc. The constant wars, the internal turmoil within the clans, all of it was making her change into someone she didn’t like. She wanted to be strong not ruthless. Yet she found herself turning to her sword more often than her words. And worst of all, Lincoln seemed to be taking the brunt of it all. So she welcomed the change, even if it was the hardest thing she’d done. Truth be told, she was thankful for this opportunity.

There was no doubt in her mind she loved him but between separations, his addiction, her changes, the war, there had never been time to truly grow together. When they had left Tondc, they left with only their faith in one another. Weeks of travel had strengthened them in ways she didn’t know were possible. And it was this strength that would carry them through this hell.

There’s strewn bodies everywhere, the smell of death reeks and permeates into her very skin, but she continues making her way through the battle. A few enemies are still around, wounded, but looking for an honorable death. The Allied Clans are more than happy to give them one but Octavia is not. She’s pushing her way through small clashes until she spots him, helping a fellow warrior bandage a large wound on his leg. Octavia can’t say she’s surprised he's still alive—-they keep living through each other’s sheer will; one cannot die without the other. Still, she throws herself at him once he’s done, knowing very well such a show of weakness would have Indra in a fit but Octavia doesn’t care and by the way Lincoln holds her tight, he doesn’t care much either. They only separate when someone blows the horn somewhere in a distance and the warning is loud and clear for the Allied Clans. Lincoln and Octavia exchange a nod and follow the able-bodied warriors up the small hill that overseas the boundaries of the enemy. There’s a small battalion forming in front of what looks like a long wall and the Allied Clans spare no time to let them know—that’s where we’re headed.

Like a many headed beast, they yell out a war cry and run headfirst into battle, blood splattering unto their bodies, some from the enemy, more from their own. Lincoln relies on his ax and strength to win against many while Octavia uses her agility and deadly precision with her sword. They know each other’s strategy well; she’s a flurry of movements, calculated and accurate in comparison to his wide actions and overpowering force.

When she’s caught with a hit on her stomach that sends her sprawling against a tree, Lincoln headbutts his own assailant, breaking his nose and throwing him against the warrior now advancing on Octavia. Both fall in a heap on the forest floor and she wastes no time in impaling them with her sword. They catch each other’s eyes, making sure they’re ok, before re-grouping with the rest.

It’s a barricade of soldiers, swords drawn, shields next to shields, an impenetrable wall that they must penetrate. The Heda was being held hostage inside the city’s walls after a nasty misunderstanding and it was, as Indra had warned, certain death for most of them.

Octavia holds her sword tightly on her right hand and faced with the endless army a few feet in front of them, she extends her left hand towards Lincoln. They link hands and look at each other for what could be the last time but there is no fear of death in their eyes. They would go into battle together, as they had done many times before, and they would either leave victorious or travel to their next life together. There was no other options for them.

They turn back to face their enemy, a snarl on her face, a growl on his lips, and the battle cry that echoes in the air, even after the battle is over.


End file.
